phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
I just saw the episode, like, 3 times. There's no exclamation point at the end. I'm going to move it back. --SuperFlash101 23:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :It's confirmed that there shouldn't be an exclamation mark. The Disney Channel website and Wikipedia show it, though. RRabbit42 02:11, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :The "Change-inated" version of the episode is called "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error!", which also tricked me into thinking that the original might also have an exclamation mark at the end. -- RRabbit42 05:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Episode Summary vs. Scene-by-scene descriptions After looking at a couple of episode pages, including the three I just did (Are You My Mummy?, Flop Starz, and The Fast and the Phineas), it occurs to me that the Episode Summaries are really scene-by-scene descriptions. I had noticed that this is what happened when I expanded the summary I had written for "Candace Loses Her Head", but I was trying to be consistent with other pages. Compare the Episode Summary for this episode (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror) to any of the previous episodes. It's a lot smaller, yet conveys the important points of the episode. I think it might be worthwhile to move the extended descriptions into a separate article and put in a true summary. There could be a link at the top of the summary area that says something like: ::To read a more complete description of this episode, refer to the scene description page. :::The "scene description page" could be titled along the lines of "The Fast and the Phineas (description)". This would let us trim down the size of each episode page, yet still allow everyone to read a full description if they wish. -- RRabbit42 05:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :First, why do you want to make the episode pages short? All the other wikias for shows have episode summaries this long. It's called the summary, but in this case it means what happened in the episode. It's more like a description. I really do not think we should change it. It's fine the way it is.--SuperFlash101 20:21, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::This is the only wikia that I read on a regular basis, so I didn't know that this one is similar to how others are done. After I read what you wrote, I watched "Lawn Gnome" again last night and started expanding the summary. When I got done, I saw that there was a lot in there that just wouldn't be possible by using a condensed version: little tidbits, turns of phrase and the like. It feels right to do it this way. I think we can consider this matter settled. -- RRabbit42 04:42, 16 October 2008 (UTC) new addition of a Goof *'Goof:' When Candace and Jeremy are hugging, a view is seen of the audience and everyone has a couple. One of the couples dancing to the music is Candace's mother and stepfather. Then there is a view of Canadace's mother driving in a car a few miles from the house. Can someone double-check this? I've just watched the episode again and it's not there. I'm not going to delete it just yet because I can't rule out it being in a different episode that I just don't remember off the top of my head. — RRabbit42 02:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :That was one of the visual changes they made to the episode in the Spot the Diff marathon. Apparently, whoever wrote this must have somehow gotten the two versions mixed up. —JeremyCreek 07:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) First Appearances Shouldn't the first appearances list the last name, if possible? It doesn't seem to make sense that it's got only the first name, when it's the first time you ever see them. It's basically an introduction. —Zaggy1024 19:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Phineas's surfing moves At one point, Phineas does a hang-thirty-two. Shouldn't that be a hang-twenty-eight until Phineas gains his wisdom teeth? Buggum 17:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Allusions Gnomeo and Juliet trailers show gnomes that fly through the air and enter the ground cone first. Are there examples of ballistic gnomes that predate the Party of Terror? Buggum | (Talk) 13:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Panorama Images for Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror Please upload an image panorama which tilt moving from up (Jeremy on Backyard Beach) to down (Perry The Platypus fighting with Doofenshmirtz in the basement). Pnfhugefan 15:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Whatcha Hangin' Thirty Two (Hang-32) in Phineas surfboard? On Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. Phineas Perform Hang-32, whatcha meanin'? Pnfhugefan 16:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : Most people have 32 teeth in their mouth. Phineas was using his mouth to hang over the edge of the surfboard at the time. "Hang 10" is when you have your toes over the edge of the board. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC)